


Dutyfree

by thebaldhb



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 没有重要的事情。





	Dutyfree

Radja从咖啡桌下面的储物盒里拿出一个小盒子，用里面的东西做了根烟卷。  
直到点燃抽上一口，他才有点笑模样的转头看Edin，什么都没说。Edin先是犹豫，接着还是摇摇头笑着伸手把烟卷接过来。  
Edin不喜欢评判别人，这让他读到盖茨比的开头时感同身受。倒不是以更高的道德标准开悟的角度，而是——那与他又有什么关系呢，只是在异国踢球都已经让人很疲惫了。他喜欢和Radja打发时间，他无拘无束让人放松。而且他们在对事情的不恭态度上比外表看起来要契合。他也从不在意好友乱七八糟的爱好，因为他猜测在那些百无禁忌之下有着一个真诚的男人。  
比如，他想。在纹身这件事情上。把自己的内容写在皮肤上的行为不是显得诚实勇敢吗，为什么会让人感到害怕？还是说这是因为人们早已默认了将自己掩藏在布料和皮囊之下的规则？

-Edin，踢球真让人感觉累。  
Radja看着客厅里的空气，蜷缩在沙发上嘟囔。  
-我们这行，你看，活到现在就觉得老了，觉得心力交瘁觉得一辈子都过完了。其实这不才三十来岁。

-这就像打仗一样。士兵拿所有的年青填进战争里了。他们说从战争幸存到年老好像一眨眼的功夫。 刺激太多心脏就不再波澜壮阔。他们还说有老兵想念战争，因为日常生活无聊得可恨。  
Edin说，把烟卷递还，不确定自己的话语是否洽题。

-我理解的。  
Radja叹气，继续说：只活一次也就不能再年轻，我真害怕变得冷漠迟钝。

Edin好像突然懂了一点这个比利时人：他追求一切能给感官刺激的东西，大概是源于恐惧。他害怕一切都一样，害怕自己习惯微笑感动和惊恐或失望，适应了生活。而同样程度的刺激让他习惯之后他又会去索取更多。当他发现自己停止感受的时候，就会跳起来做出一些事情让自己再度活跃，和自己的惯性逆向而行 。所以他才看起来热烈得像团火光，让人不去触碰又认为他会很快熄灭。

-我要离开罗马了。Radja突然说。  
-你是我第一个告诉的人。  
-恩？去哪？  
-回到我最开始的地方。  
Radja吸进烟雾，屏住呼吸再吐出来。  
-谁在年轻时没想过登上欧洲之巅呢，但兜兜转转发现自己也不是那块料，就算了。  
-记得来看我。片刻之后他补充。  
-恩。  
不知道还能再说些什么，Edin用动作补偿。  
他在不属于自己的沙发上舒展身体，给他觉得沉重的东西找个栖所。Radja把剩下的卡纸小卷放下之后低头吻了他，动作流畅得不像经过了思考。随后他离开一些。  
他们在对方的视野里是颠倒着的，Edin仰躺，腿从沙发扶手搭着，他的队友在他脑袋的那一侧。  
对视。Radja的眼睛是琥珀色的，很奇怪的是，如果让Edin凭空想象，他会把他的眼睛描述为一种更鲜艳的黄色。Edin没在那儿看见更多的东西，也就不用害怕一切会变得有什么不一样。  
他花了一分钟时间才抬手拍了拍另一个脑袋  
-干什么。  
-谁知道。

身体内像有黑色泡沫在慢慢生成，那真的让人感觉很沉重。他像在下坠，进入泥沼里，又像在一片虚无里三轴坐标的零点上膨胀。Edin想，人们死了以后不负责任地把这么个身体丢给活着的人处理，怪麻烦人的。他考虑：如果能记得，他应该提前给帮自己人生最后一个大忙的人道歉。

-我现在可以给你口交，因为我们没有在做任何事情，而我们总得做点什么。  
Edin听着，他想，其实是可以的，他们可以什么都不做，只是安静的享受时间的断断续续。但他没说出来，除了沉默着配合着Radja对他裤子的动作之外什么都没做。  
他知道他的朋友是同性恋，他不是，但这都不重要，因为没有重要的事情。没觉得愉悦也没感到恶心，他甚至都不知道自己什么时候射了精。

Edin曾经认为无所作为是人类的伟大之处。  
等到他感到与皮肤接触的空气的温度，罗马进入夜晚。他睁开眼，看着他朋友的嘴唇，那里和另一支普通的烟并存。他仍然没有任何感觉，只是想着，他的朋友作为一个足球运动员吸了太多的烟。而大概等他离开他的房子的时刻，自己会比踏进门时更加衰老和迟缓一点。这同时也是事实，因为这就是时间运作的方式，就像他视野里那支烟，正在不可逆地燃烧着。

La fine


End file.
